When I get home Alfred always pretends to be dead!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Casado com Alfred F. K Jones, a vida de Arthur podia ser tudo, menos monótona... O por que? Simples, seu marido estava morto... Ou quase. Songfic, Yes! Isso é uma songfic. Yaoi/PWP


Nooossa...Fazia tempo que eu não postava uma fic habitual de Hetalia, hã?  
>Haha XDD<br>E pior que esta nem está na minha lista de projetos OMG XDDD''

Bem...Mas eu tenho uma justificativa! É que...Quando eu encontrei dita música...Eu TIVE que passar tudo pra uma fic, espero que tenha ficado bom XDD

E vou ver se hoje ainda atualizo os comentários de CdE.

Espero que gostem da fic!

* * *

><p><strong>When I get home Alfred always pretends to be dead<strong>

Já passava das seis hora da tarde, eu estava cansado, porém ansioso, enquanto caminhava para casa, depois de um ótimo dia de trabalho.

No nosso apartamento, só morávamos eu, e meu marido Alfred F. K Jones, ainda assim eu estava ansioso para chegar, não só por essa coisa melosa de "vê-lo novamente" e todas essas coisas gay's...Não sou tão gay assim!

Certo, certo, sei que me casei com um homem, e isso é algo muito gay...Mas

De qualquer forma!

Eu estava ansioso... Para saber o que ele teria feito dessa vez.

_Quando abro a porta, ali esta o corpo do meu marido colapsado._

_Com uma faca de cozinha saindo de suas costas_

Seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado, olhar vidrado, e

_A Almofada manchada de sangue_

_Se um estranho visse isso, provavelmente desmaiaria._

Em minha cabeça, inevitavelmente vem a imagem daquele Espanhol idiota que vende churros na rua, podia ser uma boa ideia, definitivamente cairia durinho no chão com essa cena.

Eu fecho a porta, e me aproximo devagar, ajoelhando-me ao lado do corpo de meu esposo...

_Fico mais tranquilo._

_- "Parece que a limpeza de hoje será difícil" E eu riu._

Sim, eu ri, pode parecer insensível, mas não havia realmente mais nada a se fazer...Afinal..

_E ainda de bariga para baixo, mas parecendo satisfeito._

_Meu esposo ri "hehehe"_

E se levanta, exatamente isso que você entendeu, ele se levanta, não como um zumbi, fantasma, que por sinal ele tem pavor, ou qualquer coisa assim, isso por que...

_Quando chego a casa meu marido sempre finge estar morto._

- Hehe, tem razão...Bem vindo a casa Artie! – E me sorri, aproximando-se para me beijar.

- Só você mesmo Al, realmente não...tem jeito...- E eu o beijo, envolvendo sua cintura, e me deixando levar por esse idiota.

_Que tipo de morte ele terá amanhã?_  
><em>Eu não consigo nem sequer imaginar.<em>

- Eu sentii a sua falta Artie!~ - Inflava as bochechas de forma infantil levantando-se para ir buscar os objetos de limpeza que sempre estavam guardados estrategicamente na estante de televisão.

Sim, por que isso para mim, já era muito natural.

_Um dia ele tinha uma flecha atravessada na cabeça_  
><em>Uma outra vez, vestido como um soldado com uma arma<em>

- Iggy~~ Você me ajuda a limpar?

- É incrível como você ainda tem coragem de me pedir...

- Claro! Se eu limpar sozinho, vou demorar a nooooite inteira, e não sobrará tempo para eu fazer o jantar! E se fizesse você, eu sofreria um grande risco de morrer de verdade!

- IDIOT!

Sim eu já estava acostumado, mas realmente...

_A vez que eu vi ele numa fantasia de peixe morto_  
><em>Quase me deu um impulso de fechar a porta e ir embora.<em>

Então, como sempre, ambos pegamos panos, mergulhamos no balde com a "solução milagrosa para vestígios de falsa-morte, versão portátil e econômica" e começamos a limpeza enquanto falávamos sobre nosso dia.

_Limpar depois disso é realmente muito ruim_  
><em>Ter que lavar as manchas de sangue, a almofada, e tudo mais.<em>

- Da próxima vez seja mais cuidadoso com a quantidade your stupid!

- Hehehe, desculpe Artie!

- AH! Cuidado! Você quase derrubou o balde!

- Oh, desculpa…Eu não tinha vis-

- AH! Agora você o derrubou idiota!

- AHAhAHHAhAH! Tem razão!

- ALFRED!

E a pesar dele ser um desastre para limpar a bagunça que ele mesmo fazia, eu preferia que limpássemos tudo antes dele ir fazer o jantar, pois...

_Por favor, para a sanidade de todos_  
><em>Não desejo mais vê-lo cozinhando com uma fecha na cabeça!<em>

E todo o dia de trabalho eu tinha que passar isso, por que...

Q_uando chego a casa meu marido sempre finge estar morto._

E

_E se eu me queixar, ele só se empenhará mais_  
><em>Então faço o possível para suportar.<em>

- Amanhã será muito melhor!

- Não duvido Al, vindo de ti, realmente não duvido...

Uma vez, Francis, um idiota, nosso vizinho, me perguntou o por que disso...

_Antes de nos casarmos, embora eu fosse muito ocupado._  
><em>Só o fato de vê-lo em fazia muito feliz.<em>  
><em>Nós dirigíamos sem rumo toda a noite<em>  
><em>E víamos o oceano...No entanto<em>

_Logo que nos casamos, me promoveram_  
><em>E de repente, o trabalho se tornou mais divertido.<em>

Porém, Al ainda é um estudante, e mesmo juntando o tempo de sua faculdade com o estagio que faz, acaba ficando muito mais tempo que eu em casa...

_Eu nem sequer pensei como se sentiria meu marido_  
><em>Esperando sozinho em casa<em>

Eu creio que foi mais ou menos dessa forma que tudo começou, e sendo assim...

_Quando chego a casa meu marido sempre finge estar morto._

_É por que ele quer voltar a como costumávamos ser?_  
><em>Eu não sei...<em>

Então, sempre, sempre...

_Quando chego em casa para ver sua meu esposo atuando, esperando por mim_

Escuto suas típicas perguntas " O que você acha Iggy?", "Não é bastante real?", com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e não importa minha resposta, você e seu ego logo emendam " O grande hero mesmo que fez! E eu estou muito orgulhoso disso!"

- ...Realmente orgulhoso!

- Já entendi Alfred...

- Só um hero conseguiria isso! HhaHaHAHAHA

_Essa é a forma que nosso amor tomou._

- Hahaha! Aiii~ me pergunto o que devo fazer da próxima vez… Mas tem que ser uma morte heroica!

- ...Realmente...

_Eu suponho que funciona a sua maneira._

- ...Que tal uma morte causada por... Aquele homem vermelho que sobe nas paredes?

- Homem-aranha nunca me mataria Artie! Ele é bom! ELE É UM HERO COMO EU! Heros não se matam uns aos outros!

- Ah, claro...

Sim...E por mais bizarro., ou mesmo perturbado que possa parecer…

_Quando chego a casa meu marido sempre finge estar morto._

- Mas você é um hero, e se mata toda a vez... – Sussurrei.

- Hum? O que disse my Love?

- Nada, nada... – Me aproximei, e o beijo novamente, suave, sentindo o estranho gosto do sangue falso do meu exagerado amor – Vamos fazer o jantar, eu estou realmente com fome...

- OH NÂO! ARTHUR VAI MATAR O HERO COM SUA COMIDA! VAI MATAR O POOOBRE E INOCENTE HEROO!

- ENTÂO FAZ VOCÊ SEU IDIOTA! EU SÓ ESTAVA TENTANDO TE AJUDAR! E EU NÂO PRECISO TE MATAR, VOCÊ FAZ ISSO MUITO BEM SOZINHO!

- Faço mesmo não é? HhahahahAAHAHA, o hero é realmente o melhor!

E me faz perder toda a vontade de gritar, dou-lhe um croqui na cabeça, e o observo indo até a cozinha, com o mais satisfeito de seus sorrisos.

E é assim, dia após dia...Sempre quando chego do trabalho.

E o pior é que eu o espero ansiosamente sua próxima atuação...Como se fosse uma forma de manter nosso amor vivo, nos sorriso e risadas que trocamos, com um toque de sangue falso, e criatividade muito estranha...

Eu realmente devo estar doente...Mas

Ignorando o senso comum, eu sempre me pergunto, quando estou voltando para nossa casa...

_"Que tipo de morte ele terá hoje?"_  
><em>Mal posso esperar para abrir a porta!<em>

_- Cheguei em casa!_

* * *

><p>Eu sei que é muuuuito estranha, mas eu simplesmente amei esta música 3~<br>Ah, o amor é tão interessante e bizarro =3~

Ah, se vou passar o link da música para vocês...?

Hmmm...Vou pensar ;P

Merece Review's? E nem adianta se fingir de morto, heim! 


End file.
